


The Coincidence

by hxp_anystories_books



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxp_anystories_books/pseuds/hxp_anystories_books
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	The Coincidence

**Beep Beep!!** 

" Nooo!" Lovia shouts gasping for air, dripping in sweat and horror.   
She quickly looks around to see if she's safe and realizes that it was just another nightmare...   
It seemed so real... all the fear and horror flooding in, as tears begin to tickle her eyes.

' It's just a dream,' She tells herself and wipes her tears away.   
It's been two years since the event but somehow, her mind just won't allow her to move on. The pills stopped working months ago and she has not seen her psychologist in weeks. 

Turning over to check the time, she jumps out of bed realizing that she only has a few hours before her day at work starts.   
Not wanting to be late, she jumps in the shower, slips on her black leggings, with a shirt and a pair of heels to go with it.   
She glares at herself in the mirror and decides to place some makeup on her face, to cover her endless nights of not sleeping. She glares at herself one last time and heads out.   
  
Walking in the beautiful streets of Dubai, Lovia decides to pop in Tim Hortons to get coffee and some of her favorite glazed donuts before heading to work.

"Good morning ma'am, what can I get you?" the cashier asks with a delighted smile.  
  
"Make that two cappuccinos and four glazed donuts please," Lovia says with a smile.   
The cashier nods and Lovia waits for her order, looking at her watch impatiently.

"Here we go ma'am," the lady hands her order over and smiles. Lovia nods and says,   
"Thank you....," pleased that she finally got her delicious glazed donuts, until... 

"Damn!! , What the hell is wrong with you stupid!" a tall handsome-looking guy with dark brown hair and eyes shouts, staring down at her.  
Realizing that her coffee spilled all over him, she hurries to get some serviettes and starts trying to remove the coffee stain from his shirt.   
  
"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I'm so clumsy," she says, feeling guilty because of her clumsiness.   
"Should I take it to the dry cleaners?... I mean it won't be a problem, " she continues to talk, looking at him nervously for a response but nothing, he just stares at her and decides to she decides to continue. 

"Should I buy you a new shirt... I mean ...?", she asks, stopping herself from continuing because she realizes what she just said, mentally drilling a screw in her head because she knows she can't afford this expensive brand.   
She stares at him nervously as he looks down at her and analyses her face. A grin appears on his face and suddenly he says, " No, it's fine, mistakes happen".   
  
'What the hell? How did his mood just change, 'she asks herself, shocked at his sudden kindness? '  
' Damn Lovia, he's a handsome pyscho path', she thinks to herself. 

"Are you sure?" she asks, feeling terrible for spilling coffee all over his Armani shirt.   
"Well... you can give me your number," he says with a chuffed smirk on his face ." 

'Handsome physio is asking for my number ...?'   
'WAIT WHAT!!', she thinks to myself, thinking of all the articles she's recently read about men that seem perfect at first but in the end, they end up being psychopath serial killers...' 

"No ! "she shouts realizing that she said that very loud. He looks around only to realize that they have become the center of attention and she says quickly," I mean I can't, I have a boyfriend and I am sure that he will not approve of me giving my number."   
  
He stares at her with a blank facial expression and says, "ok, it's cool."   
"Look, I have to get work, I am genuinely sorry about your shirt," she says and walks out as fast as she can. 


End file.
